galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-0660
"No one saw it coming. Not even the Commandos.." ARC-0660 or "Dahu" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper (later an Imperial Scout trooper) that served for the Grand Army of The Republic and for clone group Rishi Moon Squadron. He was completing his training just as all the usual clones, he was then sent to Rishi Moon to help re-build the station. He used to be kidding around because he didn't really have anything else to do. His favourite person to annoy was clone trooper ARC-0550. When Dahu met the one and only Commander Cody he saluted him and smiled and said "It's an honour to met you commander and serve for you!" Cody smiled and told the clone to watch the scopes. Dahu was very serious when he was rebuilding the Station along with RM squadron. In the later years Dahu was helping out Rex, Blazer, Bow, ARC-8448 (Clone), when he was killed after Bow's memory disappeared, Dahu was shot by a droid and killed after falling to a shoulder wound from the blaster fire. After the events on Kamino Dahu was resurrected due to the events being a kind of dream to Bow and to Dahu. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Dahu was born, bred and trained on the planet of Kamino, from Jango Fett's DNA. Dahu used a DC-15 blaster carbine, DC-15A blaster rifle and sometimes DC-17 hand blasters. He was also trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters Nu and Fu. Dahu was trained with the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters and he loved it, he hated training with the Bounty Hunters. Dahu was always in trouble by the hunters, but knew he should never crossed the line with them and the others. Dahu later finished his training and joined the clone group Heavy Squad which was a squad in clone group Golden Squad. Days on Rishi Moon Dahu spent his days on Rishi by reading holo books and looking o n the holoweb for people to talk to. Dahu was always complaining after they fixed up the Rishi Moon Station. Dahu wanted the taste of the battle field, not to be cooped up inside all the time. Dahu dreamed of leaving Rishi when the attack on the Station he got into action and saved the day and then after the battle ended he was relieved to leave. He was also trained in Flight training in the simulator. "Does this show how much we are able to do those things that others are able to do and whatever that does show the things that some of us." Loaded Affairs When Costin Jr heard from the Senate that Anna Schabauer was dead, he tried to check it out. He picked ARC-8118 and ARC-0660 to follow him down to the underground. Blix was a little afraid while Dahu felt alive, he loved missions. Now Blix and Dahu had their Phase II armor and was true troopers. They was splitting up into one and one, Jr was going to the Cantina while Dahu went to the saloons to find someone who knew about the affair. Blix went to the market. When Dahu arrived did Cad Bane come, he was directly wanting a price from Dahu if he should talk. Dahu was later pushed down and tortured by the gang of Bane. Blix was doing more use, he was finding Embo, he was following him in secret while he contacted Jr about it. Jr was sadly also captured by Cad Bane's gang so now it was all up to Blix. He was still following Embo but til an end did he appear in front of Embo and he said: "Stop there you are, Embo! I know what you have done, you killed Anna! And I will put you in jail for that!". Then Embo just waved and smiled and then ran away. Blix was in high tempo following him, he came to an dead-end and Embo had no where to go. Embo surrendered but then Blix said: "You can maybe re-pay of this murderer, help me free Jr and Dahu from Cad Bane". Embo was thinking and was then heading a "yes". Embo was Lead Blix to his fellow friends Sugi and by this time, Hondo. They were planning how to get them out of there, the plan was: * Kill Guards * "Entertain" Cad Bane and his gang * Save Dahu and Jr * Escape Blix was going with Sugi to save Jr and Dahu while Hondo and Embo should "entertain the others". When they came to the gate did sadly Sugi get killed. Blix was blasting the one who shot her, but she died in his arms. He continued alone and by this time he found them very easily, all guards and members was killed. When Blix came, Dahu was the only one inside the prison hole. Blix left Dahu there and instead tried to find Jr. When he came to the center of the saloon he saw a dead Hondo and Embo. He couldn't believe his eyes. Behind him came Cad Bane but in that moment Jr appeared and picked up his DC17HB and killed Bane on place. They both went to Dahu and rescued him then they went back to Coruscant. Then Blix said: "that was definitely a loaded affair!". Jr and Dahu laughed and agreed. Conspiracy After Rex heard about the returning of a cloned Costin Jr he turned back to the camp at Condora. He wanted to know who was able to recreate a clone. When he came into the Great Hall he saw ARC-8448. He was exactly alike the real Jr. He went toward him and said: ”My name is Rex and I’m here for some questions for the Rebel Origins”. ARC-8448 looked at him and said: ”Your name is CT-7567 and it’s just to ask, the RO is in higher rank”. Blazer stood with open mouth and felt that he been trying to talk with ARC-8448 without answers and now it turns out to be ”higher rank” that matters. Blazer walked away with heavy steps. ”ok, I want to know who it was that created you?” Rex said. ”I don’t know, Captain. I wasn’t informed or known about I was created... Is there something wrong with me?”. Rex looked up from his little screen and asked: ”You tell me you don’t know who it was that created you?”. ”No, Sir! I wasn’t informed or known about that I was cloned!”. Rex looked at Dahu that was standing behind him. Dahu told Rex that he could take him back to Kamino for a research and then Rex replied: ”We all are going, this is something wrong... same thing happened to Bow, he got dementia... maybe this is the same, maybe it’s something wrong with their chip...”.Dahu walked away to Blazer and Raven and told them that they were going to Kamino. Blazer turned around and said: ”Why should I follow? I never been respected before... so why now?”. ”Rex trust you... he thinks it might be some kind of Virus in his chip, just like Bow”. Blazer then pick up his DC-17’s and walked with Dahu and Raven to the Hangar where Rex and ARC-8448 was waiting. ”Alright, let’s go!” Rex said. They started the engine and went to the destination Kamino. When they arrived they walked in to the department MEDIC. They saw some doctors and then decide to go different ways; Raven took ARC-8448 to a doctor while Dahu , Rex and Blazer tried to find Bow. Raven and ARC-8448 was coming to a Doctor they were familiar with, Dr. Samus. Samus was a Kaminoan medic that helped Raven when he was injured on planet Jinabar. ”Dr, we think something is wrong with his chip... he seems to have a dementia cause he don’t know who it was that created him”. Samus looked at him and it didn’t take long until Raven were drugged and same thing happened to ARC-8448. Dahu, Rex and Blazer found the room where Bow was placed. ”Bow, it’s me Dahu! Remember me?”. Bow went to him all shaky and said: ”Get out of here! It’s a trap! They poison you and make you forget your old memories... I can tell you, I don’t remember who you are... but you’re a clone like me and it seems that you still have memories left... don’t let them take it from you!”. Blazer stayed outside and was then meeting some guards. ”Hello, just visiting and old friend of our! No one will get harmed”. The guards just picked up their ray guns and blasted Blazer so he fell down to his knees. Dahu then pushed away they guards and killed them. He helped Blazer up while Rex helped Bow to escape... The Great Escape "Common. Lets go!" said Dahu to Blazer, Bow and Rex. "There is no way out, Blazer." said Bow. "We're trapped." Dahu looked around and saw a ventilation shaft. "Over there!" "I am not getting in that." said Blazer. "It's the only way not to be detected!" said Dahu. Dahu opened the vent and got in. "Come on! Hurry!" Blazer sighed and got into the ventilation shaft along with Bow and Rex. The group started running through the vent when they came to a stop. "What's the hold up?" said Rex. "Shh! Listen.." "Listen to what!?" said Blazer. The group overheard Count Dooku talking to a group of people. "Listen you idiots, I have no time for a clone escape. I have other things to fry. Such as the Republic. No clones will stop me and my plan. I locked 2 others in a room, they'll never find them. Now prepare my shuttle I am leaving!" "They have the others!" Blazer accidentally yelled. "Did you hear that?" said Dooku. "No sir." As the 4 continued to run from the fact they were almost killed. "Help!" an echo cried. "Shh! I'm not the only one who heard 'Help' am I?" "No you're not Keep going!" the group continued until they were above the noise. "Help!" said the voice one more time. Blazer carefully lifted the grate off the vent and jumped into the room, followed by Rex, Bow and Dahu. "ARC-8448, quickly come with us! We have weapons to defend ourselves!" "It's no use! We are trapped in this room!" Bow then said "We can use the ventilation shaft again!" "I am not getting back in there!" said Blazer. Dahu ignored the arguing and walked over to a table and saw a folder that said "CLASSIFIED". "I am not getting in that shaft!" said Blazer, "Oh shut up Blazer!" said Rex "It's just a shaft. What's the matter claustrophobic?" Blazer tried not to say anything. "Yes! Alright, I am afraid of enclosed spaces.. What else do you want to know? Common Rex, you had your fun.." Dahu opened the folder and saw Bow's photo, Dahu looked around and didn't say anything. As Rex and Blazer continued arguing Bow shot at the ceiling making Dahu close the folder and pick it up. "Will you stop it you two!" Bow said. Dahu walked over and said "I found this." Dahu held the folder and said "It's Bow's Medical file." Bow looked in shock and the team looked at him and said "Your file is classified to us, but not the separatists?" Bow didn't say anything. The Lost Memories "Read the file." said ARC-8448. Dahu opened the file and started to read his file "ARC-6446" or "Bow" treatment for concussion after returning from Trapicus no initial damage reported ,entered to Kaminoan medical base for 3 days treatment following leg and elbow injuries requiring replacements. A two day stay in hospital following oxygen deprivation. Later taken to Solitary Confinement, and repaired with stitches to his left eye and chin from training incident." Bow turned and sat on the floor. "Bow later participated in the Battle of the Solitary Station, later confirmed missing in action." Bow looked at Dahu and said "Missing in Action and 'Half mad'! It was insane.." Dahu continued reading "Later seen vomiting at a Clone Bar on Coruscant and then again at another." Bow responded with "Not cool that was." Dahu again continued "Noted missing until seen. Bow received vomit inducing injection to stop nausea but that didn't work, Bow later found Neurologist Dr Jack Babcock and received care from him until.." "Until what?" said Blazer "Until he died from complications of Dementia and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." The team turned around and said "He's dead?" said Blazer "It's official right here in his folder. He is dead." "They were my lost memories." said Bow, who then disappeared out of sight. The team confused looked around and said "What just happened?" They then heard a huge bang at the door. "What was that!" said Blazer "It doesn't sound good, quick in the vent." said Dahu. "I am not getting in that vent!" Dahu then said "Get in." Blazer sighed and hoped into the vent and helped up ARC-8448 and Rex. The door burst open and Dahu held his blaster and said "Go. Get out of here go! Run!" Dahu held his blaster to the closet droid "Don't move any further. I'll shoot!" The droid laughed as he opened fire on Dahu. Dahu missed many shots but received one to his shoulder which started bleeding out of control, Dahu looked at his blaster wound and saw it, the hole and the smoke. "Dahu!" said Blazer from the vent. Dahu was then shot again and he died from two blaster wounds to the shoulder. "We have to go!" said Rex. "Rex is right, we need to go!" The team later got out of the vent and to the surface. "Kamino.. We were on KAMINO!" said Blazer. "Looks like it." said Rex. After Rex said that Dahu walked through the doors and said "Memories are strong with Bow. That's why I got brought back. We are to finish what he started." "We have no time to finish what he started. Bow was dangerous and he needs to be remembered for that. But we can finish it in time." Dahu's Betrayal After the events on Kamino sent them crazy with worry about clones being brought back from the dead, Dahu didn't want anything to do with it anymore. Dahu sat in his quarters for a while and brought himself to open the com channel. "This is ARC-0660 better known as "Dahu" I want to know how to stop myself thinking of a world with war. Its understandable that its everywhere. I can no longer think to myself that whatever happens, nothing is going to get better. Not even this clone life. I think I need to run. Run until my legs give out." As he was about to end his communication on the com channel a voice came through the channel and said "That is the way I always think. Listen to me boy. Meet me behind the barracks and i'll show you what I really think.' "Ok." he said. As he turned off his com channel, Dahu walked outside to the back of the barracks and standing out there was non other then Darth Maul. "You've had enough of the clone army? and Golden Squad?" "Of course. I'm just confused lately.. And its not easy to go through what I just did." Maul then said "My boy. Here" As Maul pulled out another helmet he said "Come run away with us. Wear this helmet and you will be in our ranks. Destroy what you use to hold dear then meet us at the bar." "Alright. Fine." As Maul disappeared into the night, Dahu put his new helmet on and walked back into the barracks. Dahu grabbed his belt and took off the explosives, placed them into the vents and in his room. As he finished, Rex saw him and said "Who are you!" "Just and old friend." As Dahu walked away and out of the barracks, he turned around and pressed the button on his wrist. Rex rushed up to Dahu and said "You just killed unarmed men! Reveal yourself.." Dahu turned around and got into Rex's face and pushed him to the ground and said "A former member." "Dahu! You betray us when we need you the most?!!" "No REX! I'm done with listening to Golden Squad I'm done talking to you and I am done watching you fail at every hurdle." Rex then said in a almost crying voice "You just killed thousands of unarmed men! Why?' "You'd never understand. You never do." Dahu then kicked Rex in the ribs and then walked away, as he stopped near the bar he reached inside a pocket and found his Medal of Honour he looked at it before he dropped it to the ground. As he walked onward he stepped on it and broke it to little pieces. His old life now behind him. Back at the barracks Rex was slowly recovering from his beat up and sat up with the help of Teco and Blazer. "Who was that Captain?" "I don't know. But whoever it was, was on a mission, nothing is going to stop them." "We should go after them" said Teco. "No! No!" said Rex "We need to get into the city to warn the Jedi of this attack. Common get moving. We are the only ones left alive after all this." "But the only weapon I got is my quick wit, the other stuff was blown up!" "lucky for you I always carry spares on my armour. Come one lets get going." As they walked Teco stopped behind Rex and saw something in the dirt. "Hey what's this?" He picked it up and read "Medal of Honour" he then said "This is Dahu's.. Someone is hurting him they must've gotten hold of him!" Rex swallowed and said "Its hard to know what really happened out here. But we cant stop now." Teco turned and said "You know something don't you. Rex.." Rex nodded and said "Whoever it was wanted revenge. I don't know why they just wanted to get us." As Rex, Teco and Blazer were talking, in the bar Dahu was getting a armour make over as well as new looks for his face. He had his chip removed and tumor removed as well, he cut his hair and injected a face ager to look a little bit older. Maul walked over and said "Great job with the barracks those clones don't know what hit them." "They're dumb enough to know it wasn't one of them." "Interestingly they just found your medal of honour. Why drop it out there?" "SO they come here and find something else." "Like what?" "An attack plan." "Why?" "The lies of the republic can no longer get me." Dahu's betrayal.jpg|Dahu after betraying everything he fought for Trivia *Dahu gave up his life to save Blazer's *Dahu was a CWF (Clone With Fear) *Dahu was shot in the shoulder before he died before being resurrected due to the events of Kamino being a dream to Dahu and Bow *Dahu decided to join Darth Maul as a Loyal Member of his Super Commandos *Dahu almost had to take full retirement Behind The Scenes ARC-0660 is voiced by Costin Jaden and from the beginning a copy of a normal Scout Trooper. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on front line" * Galaxy Wars - "Defence of Rishi Moon" * Galaxy Wars - "Lights Down" * Galaxy Wars - "Escape" * Galaxy Wars- "Death Affair" * Galaxy Wars- "Surviving Death" * Galaxy Wars- "Soul attack" (Hologram) * Galaxy Wars- "Grumpy affair" * Galaxy Wars- "Itchy Finger" * Galaxy Wars- "Down for the count" * Galaxy Wars- "The Great Escape" * Galaxy Wars- "The Lost Memories" * Galaxy Wars- "Hurting for him" Category:Clones